1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter, more particularly to an automatic optical-fiber cutter capable of easily and precisely cutting an optical fiber in one-stroke manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An optical fiber is a wave-guide for transmitting light and, in general, used in cables made up a bundle of optical fibers.
The optical fiber comprises a core and a cladding formed around the core, and another cladding made of plastic encloses the cladding. The optical fiber is used in digital communications because a number of communication lines are housed in a piece of optical fiber. The optical communication lines are very tolerant of electromagnetic interference, crosstalk and wiretap.
In order to couple an optical fiber to communication equipment, it may be required to cut the optical fiber. In those cases in which the optical fiber is not cut at right angles to the optical axis direction, a transmission loss of light is occurred. Therefore, it is required to have high accuracy in the cutting of the optical fiber.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H07-81970 discloses an optical-fiber cutter. The optical-fiber cutter comprises two lids by which an optical fiber is pressed at two positions, and a slider mounting an edged tool for cutting the under surface of the optical fiber in one stroke. The edged tool is able to cut the optical fiber in one stroke without trembling so that the accuracy of the cutting is ensured.
In using the cutter of the prior art above described, however, it is troublesome to manipulate it. Hereinafter, the handling of the two lids and the slider will be described in detail. First of all, an optical fiber is set on a cutting position, then handled in the following steps:                a) First, covering with an auxiliary lid and pressing down the optical fiber in one position.        b) Second, covering a main lid and pressing down the optical fiber in two positions.        c) Third, moving the slider crosswise to cut the optical fiber in one stroke.        d) Fourth, opening the main and auxiliary lids by reversing the order and retrieving the cut optical fiber, then returning the slider.        
The construction of the optical-fiber cutter of the prior art above described, is troublesome to use because an operator must manipulate the two lids and the slider in turn, thereby resulting in a loss of efficiency. Moreover, when the operator moves the slider with his fingers, finger power upon the optical fiber via the edged tool is not uniform every time, thereby increasing abrasion of the edged tool. Further, if the operator doesn't observe the rule of the cutting work, the accuracy of the cut surface is not ensured.